Skills
A Skill is a somewhat complex task or area of knowledge that your character can learn and grow in expertise. You measure this expertise with a numerical modifier known as a Proficiency Bonus (PB) that is added to the natural skill roll check. This Proficiency Bonus allows you to increase the chance of success with attempting a skill roll. Your character can have a skill in one of three different levels of expertise, all of which increase at different rates and offer various proficiency number when first received. Gifts represent the highest degree of expertise and therefore offer the highest PB at Level 1. The next area is Talents, which represents skills that your character has a knack for but is not necessarily gifted in. Finally Crafts represent the lowest level of expertise, which are merely hobbies or interests. (Important Note:the highest maximum Proficiency Bonus any single skill can have is +10, regardless of skill level.) Skills List Acrobatics This skill allows your character to: *Perform tumbling and gymnastic maneuvers on the ground or in the air Prerequisite: BAL 8 or less Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Acting This skill allows your character to: *Impersonate a different class of person, such as a drunk, a noble, or a person of the opposite sex *Perform acting performances in front of large or small audiences, on stage or off *Impersonate a specific person in speech and mannerisms Perrequisite: CHA 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Animal Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify animals by their species, breed and habitat *Know the hostility levels, mating cycles and diet of certain animals Prerequisite: CHR 7; PAT 5 Days of Learning: 1.5 Top ---- Artistry This skill allows your character to: *Draw, paint and sculpt original works of art *Replicate and counterfeit official documents *Identify counterfeit works of art Prerequisite: INT 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Blacksmith This skill allows your character to: *Fashion metal weapons (with Weaponry skill *Fashion metal armor and other iron objects Prerequisite: STR 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Breakfall This skill allows your character to: *For rolls of 11 to 17, absorb 1 point of Falling Damage per PB *For rolls of 18 to 26, absorb 2 points of Falling Damage per PB *For rolls of 27 or higher, or for Natural 20 rolls, absorb 3 points of Falling Damage per PB Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Camp This skill allows your character to: *Find and prepare shelter for overnight rests *Create fires for cooking and warmth *Cook and prepare hunted foods for safe eating Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Carpentry This skill allows your character to: *Build and repair structures Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Demonology This skill allows your character to: *Identify demons by appearance, mannerisms, and habitat *Differentiat between demon and animal species *Estimate demons' level, power and strength, and know their weaknesses (if any), spoken language and related information Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Disguise This skill allows your character to: *Create disguises using make up and costumes *Identify a disguise Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Edify This skill allows your character to: *Build up and encourage other by speaking kind words to them about their skills and qualities; a kind of a "pep talk" *Add his or her Edify Bonus to one specific skill of the edified person for their next 2 attempts with that skill *Prevent a person from indulging in a sin or reacting to a phovia, even if the person failed a Saving Throw Note: this skill requires your character to talk to a person for at least 1 round before the person gains the benefit of it. Prerequisite: WIS 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Empower Crucifix This skill allows your character to: *Empower a Crucifix wit the power of a Holy Miracle for someone else to use later Note: your character must spend the Faith of the Miracle to perform it on the Crucifix, which then stores the power for another to use. Should your character fail the skill roll, the Miracle occurs and the Faith is spent, but the Crucifix does not store the power. Prerequisite: Miracles: High or Clerical Days of Learning .5 Top ---- Falconry This skill allows your character to: *Train and raise a falcon to hunt and follow Prerequisite: PAT 7 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Food Works This skill allows your character to: *Prepare delicious meals from various cultures and lands *Preserve food for up to 2 days per PB Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Heightened Perception These skills allow a character to augment their natural senses and focus on minute details not normally percieved. Hearing This HP skill allows your character to: *Hear sounds outside of the normal audible range for humans *Negate the effects of the Sneak skill used by others *Focus on selective or distant conversations and sounds in an otherwise noisy environment Perquisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Scent This HP skill allows your character to: *Smell and taste things outside normal human perception *Identify the compononents in foods and drinks by smell or taste, including poisons. Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Sight This HP skill allows your character to: *Perceive activity by sight not normally noticed by others Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Touch This HP skill allows your character to: *Feel activity and supernatural energy not normally noticed by other senses. Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Herbal Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify and locate herbs and plants *Create herbal drafts and cures Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Horsemanship This skill allows your character to: *Ride and care for horses and ponies *Fight in combat on horseback Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning:1 Top ---- Intuition This skill allows your character to: *Gain positive or negative type feelings about a situation or person Note: This skill requires your character to meditate on a thought for at least a ten-round. Additional time may be needed depending on the situation. Prerequisite: Meditation +1 Days of Learning: 2 (in prayer) Top ---- Light Sleep This skill allows your charcter to : *Sleep light enough to wake if someone or something comes within hearing range and fails a Sneak roll or does not have the Sneak skill Prerequisite: HP Hearing +1 Days of Learning: 1 night Top ---- Mechanics This skill allows your character to: *Build and repair mechanical objects, such as carts, siege engines and spindles. Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Medical This skill allows your character to: *Restore 1d4 plus PB Life to self or other wounded victims who have been hurt in combat or other damage. *Secure broken limbs to prevent further damage *Identify the weapon use to harm someone by the damage done to their body *Identify whether a victim is dead or in a coma Note: this skill does not revive someone who has lapsed into a coma, nor does it affect a victim stricken with poison. It can however, identify a poison or the source of an ailment. Your character can only use this skill to heal one time per victim per wound and cannot use it on that same person until he or she sustains a new wound. Prerequisite: PAT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Meditation This skill allows your character to: *Restore Life and Faith by deep spiritual meditation *Restore 1 Faith for every number over the Moderate DF rolled per 15 minutes of undisturbed meditation *Restore 1 Life for every number over the High DF rolled per 15 minutes of undisturbed meditation Note: the Rac may increast the DF levels for meditation environments with more distracting activity, or decrease the DF levels for meditation in a quiet house of worship. Characters with PAT less than 5 cannot wait beyond more than 1 meditation roll. Prerequisite: PAT 7 Days of Learning: 2 (in prayer) Top ---- Nightvision This skill allows your character to: *See and additional 20 ft per PB in low-light environments beyond normal eyesight *See an additional 10 ft per PB in pitch-black environments beyond normal eyesight Prerequisite: HP Sight +1 Days of Learning: 2 nights Top ---- Pick Locks This skill allows your character to: *Open locks using lock picks or similar slim metal tools Note: Trapped locks are designed to prick lock-pickers with poison needles. Therefore, one failed Pick Locks roll on a trapped lock will set off the poison needle trap. Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Play Instrument Musical skill learned in 3 sub-categories: Percussion This skill allows your character to: *Play percussion instruments, such as tambourines, bongos, drums and table tops alone or in harmony with other musicians Prerequisite: AGL 6 Days of learning: .5 Stringed This skill allows your character to: *Play stringed instruments such as harps, lutes, and lyres alone or in harmony with other musician Prerequisite: PAT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Wind This skill allows your character to: *Play wind instruments such as piccolos, flutes and recorders alone or in harmony with other musicians Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Poison Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify poisons by taste or scent *Draw out poison from a wound, ceasing any damage after half the total damage has been delivered *Extract and handle poisons from their various sources Prerequisite: WIS 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Political Science This skill allows your character to: *Know and recognize people of various lands and cultures by their speech and customs *Identify the flags, banners and crests of the different guilds, orders and lands *Know and understand the political history of the different lands Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1.5 Top ---- Preach This skill allows your character to: *Reach non-believers with the message of the Gospel and impart a feeling of value, love and self-worth *Create a bond of understanding between your character and a receptive non-believer Prerequisite: Sacred Studies +1 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Presence This skill allows your character to: *Intimidate or persuade for some advantage over another person *Attempt to display authority or dominance over another person *Confront another person with a feeling and look of confidence Prerequisite: CHA 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Profile Area This skill allows your character to: *Detect ambushes and locate good areas for ambushes *"Reconstruct" the scene of an incident as a modern-day detective does at a crime scene; gathering such information as who, what, why, and how the incident occurred. Prerequisite: WIS 7 Days of Learning 1 Top ---- Profile Character This skill allows your character to: *"Read" a person's true motives and intentions, and detect a person's lies *"Read" a person's body language to determine their true emotion regardless of what they are saying *Estimate a person's Life stature, Skill Levels, and fighting abilities by observing him or her Prerequisite: WIS 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Read/Write This skill allows your character to: *Read and write text in the character's native of common language Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 2 Additional Language This skill allows your character to: *Read and write text in a chosen language alternate to the character's native spoken language. Prerequisite: Read/Write +1 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Sacred Studies This skill allows your character to: *Know about stories and specific passages of biblical text *Identify Holy Symbols and their function Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Seafaring This skill allows your character to: *Sail and navigate ships and boats of various sizes and on various waters Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Signaling This skill allows your character to: *Communicate silently and fluently with hands signals to another individual that has this skill *Communicate simple commands and expressions with hand signals to another person who does not have this skill Prerequisite: WIS 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Singing This skill allows your character to: Sing and know songs of the past and current time and sing them in harmony with other musicians Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Sleight of Hand This skill allows your character to: *Pick someone's pocket unnoticed *"Lift" and object form a table or counter without being seen *Perform "magic" tricks where a small object in your character's hand mysteriously "disappears" with the flick of the wrist or wave of the hand and "reappears" behind someone's ear, or other palming trick Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Sneak This skill allows your character to: *Creep by someone without being heard *Close or open doors and windows without being heard *Follow someone without being noticed *Lose someone who is following them Prerequisite: AGL 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Sorcery Studies This skill allows your character to: *Identify runes and know their function *Identify a spell by hearing it cast or seeing its affect *Identify spellcasters by their mannerisms and habits *Identify cults by their symbols and rituals Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Speak: (additional language) This skill allows your character to: *Speak a specific language other than your character's native language Note: to speak all ancient languages your character need only select this skill once and specify that the additional language is all ancient languages Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Swimming This skill allows your character to: *Swim in water without drowning *Help a drowning victim to safety Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Tailor This skill allows your character to: *Sew and mend garments in a fashionable and functional way using the proper sewing items *Sew and repair leather and improved leather armor using the proper sewing items Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Track This skill allows your character to: *Identify and follwo tracks of animals and people through vaious environments *Identify the pace and size of the persion or animal that left the tracks *Identify the species of an animal (with Animal Science) or demon (with Demonology) by their tracks Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Trap Works This skill allows your character to: *Identify, set, disarm, disable and detect traps meant to cause harm or capture. Prerequisite: Mechanics +1 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Ventriloquism This skill allows your character to: *Throw their voice as if they were standing in a different location *Mimic the voice of an unfamiliar person they have just heard (within 10 minutes) or of someone familiar to them. Prerequisite: CHA 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Weaponry This skill allows your character to: *Identify the function and origin of Weapons from different cultures *Sharpen and balance his or her non-holy, bladed weapons to a +1 DAM per 3 Levels of experience to a maximum of +4 Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top Category:Skills Category:LE